A Week at This Level
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! While reading some other fan fic I realized that in the movie, the remainder of the Team were stuck at the first level for a week. So I wrote this. This had NOTHING to do with my other stories. M for sex.
1. A Week at This Level

A Week at This Level

**This is just a sad, sad, SAD, excuse for A&A loving. Its totally shameful but I hope you enjoy it! WARNING! This story ****dose**** have erotic moments!**

** While reading some other fan fic I realized that I forgot that in the movie, the remainder of the Team were stuck at the first level for a week. So I wrote this. **

** This had NOTHING to do with my other stories. Although I've kept A&A's back story. I plan on working on my series very soon, but I thought you might like this until then. **

** Basically, this story picks up right where Arthur and Ariadne climbed out of the river. There will be flashbacks to the movie. **

** ENJOY!**

"He'll be lost." Arthur said, sure of that fact.

"No." The Architect said remembering Cobb in limbo. "No, he'll be alright." The rain was pounding down as Arthur, Ariadne and Yuseff made their way up the rocky embankment. Ariadne slid back once only to have the Point Man's strong hands grasp her, pulling her up.

"We need to split up." Arthur told them.  
>"What? Why?" Ariadne asked. The last thing she wanted to do now was separate.<p>

"It will throw off the projections." Arthur told them. "Eames will stay on Fischer, to make sure the inception took and to keep him away from us."

Yuseff nodded and quickly left them. The rain seemed to be coming down harder. Ariadne felt Arthur's hand take her own.

"Where to?" He asked. The Architect nodded and pointed the way though the maze that she created.

The city was a confusing layout out. Arthur was impressed. Only herself and Yuseff (the dreamer) knew the layout of the city. He had to keep her with him. It wasn't only her knowledge of the maze that kept her close to him. He had promised Cobb that if something went wrong, he would look after her. Ariadne pointed a shaking hand at a red lit hotel sign.

"It was one of our safe houses." She shouted over the rain. He nodded and dragged her to the hotel. It was a somewhat plain, nameless, anywhere hotel. Cheap furniture, mass produced everything. It would have been perfect to bring Fischer here. Ariadne walked up to the counter.  
>"Reservation for Browning?" She asked the receptionist. The Woman nodded and handed the architect the key card. The pair said nothing as they road the elevator. Arthur noticed she was shaking.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, just _cold_." She said.  
>"Browning?" He asked. She nodded<p>

"Eames's idea. Part of his manipulation of Fischer." She explained. Arthur wanted to know everything, but they had to get safely away first. Inside the little room, things were clean and dry.

"Why is it raining so _hard_?" She asked. "Why is it raining at all?" Arthur had to laugh despite being so annoyed. He locked the door behind them and looked out the window.

"You know how when you dream you have to go to the bathroom? You often dream of water or rain?" He asked. Ariadne looked to tired to be shocked.

"That is... disgusting." She said shedding her coat. They were both soaking wet. The Architect was now trembling very hard. The Point Man went into the bathroom to get her some towels. When he came back the Architect had started to remove her clothes. She had kicked off her shoes and was fumbling with her shirt. Her hands were shaking to hard to grasp the buttons.

"Here." He said taking her hands in his own and puffing his hot breath on them.

"I... think I'll feel better... once I've had a hot... shower." She said, her teeth chattering. She was still shaking to badly to undo her shirt.

Arthur didn't ask permission as he started to unbutton it for her. She allowed him to remove her soaking wet garments, she appeared not to care or notice the fact the rain had gone all the way down to her underwear. The nude color nylon of her simple bra and panties had become transparent from the water. Arthur tried not to look, tried not to embarrass her.

She quickly made a swift escape to the bathroom. He could here her start up the shower.

Arthur picked up her clothes. Not sure where to put them with the Architect in the bathroom, he looked in the closet. Sure enough there was a plain white laundry bag. A nicer perk of nicer hotels, there would be laundry service.

He saw a simple black all weather weekend bag. That would be for him. They still had a week left to go at this level and this was what Arthur told Yuseff to dream for him. He looked in vain for Ariadne's bag before finally realizing, she wouldn't have one. Her addition to the physical mission had been at the last moment. No one had even thought about her room or her change of clothes.

He sighed. 'perfect' he thought. Just one more thing on this mission that had gone wrong. He was starting to feel cold as well. It was all in his own mind however. The dream made his body think it was cold. Yuseff's clever compound didn't help either. The Point Man took off his jacket and shoes and went to look out the window. The projections were still walking the streets, oblivious to the rain.

With Fischer more relaxed now, they would not be after any of the Team. As long as they kept a low profile in the dream.

He turned around and looked at the single queen sized bed. Another unforeseen complication that they had not planned on. This was supposed to be Arthur's room. His room for this level. Just a simple refuge during the mission. Cobb and Saito would have their own as well but only Yuseff and Ariadne knew where they were. They would be in different areas of the maze. To far away to go to now. Besides, he couldn't separate from her now. Not when things had all gone so badly wrong.

He heard the water from the shower stop. Abandoning his position at the window he fished though his bag for his sleep clothes. A simple cotton polyester set in basic black found there way into his hands.

"Ariadne?" He asked knocking on the door. The bathroom door opened a crack. A large brown eye met him. He handed her the pajama set, quickly explaining about how her last minute addition, meant there were none of her own clothes in the dream. She nodded and quickly took the sleep wear off of him, shutting the bathroom door again.

He didn't have to wait long before she was out. In nothing more then the black pajama top. It was long enough on her to cover like a regular night gown.

"Bottoms were to big." She said softly as she dove into the bed. He nodded and quickly retreated to take his own shower.

She had left his pajama bottoms in the bathroom, as well as her soaking wet under things. They were left to air dry on the towel rack.

It suddenly occurred to him that she wasn't wearing anything under that night shirt. He found his breathing had sped up as he touched the lacy bra. So simple and feminine. He shook his head and started a hot shower. She had him convinced he was about to freeze to death from the cold rain.

Alone with his thoughts, he couldn't help but remember how badly things had gone wrong. Starting at first with his own failure to learn of Fischer's militarized sub conscious. That had compromised Saito, which compromised the mission. It had caused the entire plan to speed up. Worst of it was they didn't even know if the inception would take.

He knew why he hadn't been on his game. Cobb had even brought it up.

"Just don't get distracted." The Extractor said.  
>"What do you mean?" The Point Man asked. Cobb gave his friend a look and nodded at the Architect. She was happily working on the maze for the city.<p>

"Don't worry about that." Arthur snapped his defensive annoyed tone normally reserved for Eames. "She isn't my type."

"Smart, beautiful, independent, cultured women are not your type?" Cobb teased. Arthur gave his friend a dirty look. The Extractor shrugged and walked away.

Arthur looked again at the pretty Architect. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. She gave him a smile that he found himself ducking away from.

'Just don't get distracted.' he thought.

But he _had_ been distracted. He didn't research Fischer as thoroughly as he normally would. He had been so busy training the new Architect.

He was glad Cobb hadn't brought that up when Saito had been shot. Glad Cobb had kept it to himself. Besides, it was obvious that she preferred the Extractor. She almost never left his side, worried about him, wanted to help him. She had joined the Team to be closer to Cobb. Arthur sighed as the hot water beat down on him.

"I thought you might have drowned in there." Ariadne said with a weak smile as he finally came out of the bathroom. He was wearing the pajama bottoms she had left and a simple under shirt. He gave her a rare smile in return. She looked lovely there, in the folds of the bed, almost like she was waiting for him.

"I guess I get the chair." He said awkwardly, pointing to an overstuffed arm chair in the corner.

"Don't be silly." She told him. "We can share the bed." He looked at her. Her face was relaxed, unembarrassed by the idea. He hoped the suggestive thoughts running in his own mind didn't show in his face. Tried not to think about her underwear on the towel rack.

"Arthur?" She asked. He was brought back to reality. She was looking at him. He nodded and climbed in bed with her. She sifted to give him more room. To put more space between them.

"Tell me what happened." He said once he was more comfortable. "To Cobb and the others." She had snuggled down next to him. Her damp hair resting on her face.

"Can it wait till morning?" She asked. "I feel so tired." He nodded.

"Of course, we have a week at this level." He told her. He turned out the light and eased down into a better position to sleep.

"Why am I so sleepy?" She asked. "This is a dream. My real body is asleep on the plane."

"Your just not used to it. Our minds convince us it's real." He told her as the rain poured down outside.

The steady white noise was having a sleeping effect on him as well. He looked at her when she didn't respond. She was sound asleep. He let out a long sigh as he tried not to thing about her laying next to him in her current state of near undress. Her light little breaths, her pink cheeks and lips. He rolled over and turned his back to her.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

It was early morning when he woke up, feeling her body move next to his. She was kicking.

"Ariadne?" He said softly turning towards her. His vision was blurry with sleep and he vaguely realized it was raining out. He had to think for a moment to remember where he was. That she was sleeping next to him.

Her breathing was labored. He snapped on the light to see her cheeks were a bright red.

"Ariadne?" He asked again shaking her slightly. He brushed a hand to her face. It was warm, to warm. "Ariadne." He said more sharply. She responded to him finally by opening her eyes.

"I feel dizzy." She said hoarsely. She closed her eyes again.

Arthur was quickly out of the bed to wet a wash cloth. He had only heard about this. A serious side effect of the dream environment. One that could kill her since they had a week left in this place. Normal dream sharing lasted only a few hours in dream time. Nothing so prolonged as a week. Ariadne was new to the dream sharing. Her mind was not prepared for all the side effects she could succumb to.

Yuseff's compound was very sharp. It made the mind think things were real. Ariadne had been freezing in the rain and now her dreaming mind thought she was fighting a cold. She was with symptoms and everything. If she couldn't come back from this, she could die and wind up in Limbo.

"Ariadne?" He asked, gently and skillfully placing the wet cloth on her face. She eyes opened again and she looked at him.  
>"I feel so hot." She said weakly. She tried to kick her covers off but the Point Man wouldn't let her.<p>

"We have to keep your body warm and your head cool." He explained. "I'm going to find some ice and I'll be right back." He tried to keep his voice even and calm. As the washcloth started to progress from cool to warm.

Out in the hall was a small alcove with a vending machine and ice maker. Arthur quickly filled the room's bucket and returned to her. She was trying to sit up. Attempting to kick off her covers again. Her leg had snaked out of the coverings and was attempting to reach the floor.

"Ariadne?" He said covering her back up more securely and putting a hastily wrapped ice pack on her brow. "I need you to stay in bed. Alright?" He tried to sound kind and reassuring. She dint seem to hear him. "Hey!" He said sharply "Look at me." his voice growing more authoritative. She opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"What's happening to me?" She asked. He breathing hard and her face was sweating. He tried to keep himself calm so that she would not see the worry.

"Your mind has convinced your body that your sick. It's actually making you sick." He explained

"I'm a hypochondriac?" She asked her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing. He tried to smile and nod, but knew his worried eyes gave himself away. "Is it that bad?" She asked but didn't need an answer.  
>"I need you to tell me where a pharmacy or general supply store is." He said. She had to stop to think. Closing her eyes and trying to imagine the city she built.<p>

"There's an elephant at every other corner." She told him. "A small supply store will be there." She said. "Are you leaving me?" She asked in a small frightened voice.

"I will be right back. We have to treat this as a real illness even though it's just a dream."

"No Arthur, it's to dangerous." She told him. "The city is a maze, the projections will kill you."

"I have to." He told her brushing her hair away from her face and putting fresh ice on her forehead. "If you die from this you can fall into Limbo."  
>"Fall into Limbo <em>again<em>." She said dryly. He didn't have time to ask what that meant as he dressed him self and readjusted her coverings and ice pack.

"Don't get lost in the city." She told him.

Her advice not to get lost in the city was not arbitrary. The rain made the layout vastly confusing. Arthur kept his head down and his gaze away from the projections as he walked in the pouring rain to the nearest street corner. The projections looked at him but didn't approach. In the room, they were away from the projections. Out of Fischer's sight and mind. Now that he was on the streets, they could see him.

'Elephant?' He thought looking at the street corner. What an odd thing to look for in a city. All the buildings looked alike. The rain casting everything into darkness. It was almost impossible to see three feet in front of him. The rain was cold to. Then he saw it. A little store with a large tacky blue elephant lit up in neon. He made a steady stride for it as projections walked past him, bumping into him.

The store was clean and fully stocked. Arthur went for the pharmacy aisle and collected fever reducers, a thermometer, and even some sports drinks so she would stay hydrated. His eyes almost missed the clothing section of the store and this made him stop. It may not be a bad idea to purchase something for the Architect to wear other then the night gown and no undergarments. There were no woman's clothes. Once again Ariadne had not planned to be in the dream with them. But there were simple sweat pant's and T-shirts that would be adequate. Hoping he had gotten enough supplies, he paid the projection of a shop keeper and left the store.

Back out in the streets he dodged the projections and tried not to let the rain get him turned around. He finally found the hotel again and was back in their little room.

Ariadne was asleep again but was easily roused and willing took the fever reduction medications. She drank the sports drink and settled beck down to sleep again.

"I'll be fine." She said softly before falling off. Arthur nodded and let out a long sigh as he watched her sleep.

He wished Cobb was here. The Extractor had much more experience with this kind of thing then he did. Arthur had only been working in dream extractions for a few years when Cobb recruited him. The Point Man had given up more lucrative work in order to work more interesting jobs Cobb brought. He chose jobs that tested his skills.

He had to let out a huff. This particular job had tested his skills a little to well.

She had been teaching him the maze of the hotel. He had been impressed with the level of skill and professionalism she had. So few Architects in this line of work were like this. Certainly not Nash, the greasy little coward from their last job. He hated to admit it, but Cobb had done an excellent job in choosing her to build the dream. She was even better then the Extractor had been.

"There will be several paradoxes on the service stairs." She said as they walked around the modern nameless building. "If you get into any trouble just use them, _not_ the elevator." She showed him the dim utilitarian stair well that morphed into dangerous traps.

"This is really excellent." He said as they looked down the long fall of the pen rose steps. "Watch out." He said putting an arm across her. She grinned and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine Arthur." She said turning away from him. "I can take care of myself you know." She was climbing back up the stair well to the start of the maze.

"I know that." He said quickly following her.

"Really?" She said with a raised eye brow. "Is that why you insist on hailing a cab for me every time I leave the warehouse?"

"Only on the days you still till after dark." He countered.

"Well, that's everyday." She laughed. They had entered the lobby and Arthur felt their privet time had been cut off to soon. In the dream was the only time he had alone with the Architect. He wasn't ready for it to end.

"We don't have to leave so soon." He said authoritatively. She turned and looked at him. He looked at his watch. "We have another hour left, before the device times out." She looked around the elegant ly appointed lobby.

"Well is there anything else you need to see?" She said.

"No, I think I have it." He told her stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I meant what I said before. This is really exceptional."

"Thank you." She said humbly. As if she expected nothing more form her work. She had taken the compliment just like he was another co-worker. He wasn't much for flirting. His careful, pleasant manners and style usually meant he didn't have to work to hard to get women to notice him. Ariadne wad different. She was professional at all times. She didn't seem to want or need any romantic attentions from anyone.

"Let's just hang out a while." He said pointing to the bar.

"Why cant we just wake up?" she asked.

"Because there is only one way to wake up from within the dream before it times out." He explained. "I never liked that way. Besides, we need to get used to leaving the dream naturally." She nodded. At the deserted bar, Arthur played bartender.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Just water." She said. He chuckled.

"You know you can have alcohol in the dream if you want. It wont impair you mind in the real world." He said

"I never drink." She replied.

"Never?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No never." She told him "I never cared for the taste." He poured her a simple glass of water before doing the same for himself.

"Tell me what made you want to study architecture in Paris." He asked.

"Well, I studied art for a long time before switching majors. I chose Paris because it has architecture unlike anywhere in the world. People tend to use Paris as a format for everything. They may not realize it, but Paris is a very modern design for being so old." He listened as she explained the little nuances of streets designed to counter rioting, to energy efficient home ideas.

"I had my doubts about you coming on as out new Architect." He admitted "I'm glad I was wrong." He had meant it as a compliment but one look at her face told him he was wrong. He could see her sharp little mind turning over the sentence.  
>"Did you think I couldn't do it because I'm a woman?" She asked plainly<p>

"No." He said immediately. "It's because our last Architect, Nash, couldn't design anything nearly this good." She nodded. Willing to accept this.

"What happened to him?" She asked. He shook his head. He didn't want to reveal to her the unpleasantness of Nash and his betrayal. Of what happened to him.

"He went another way." He told her honestly. She waited for him to say something else but he straitened up.

"So how long have you lived in Paris?" He asked.

"Two years now." She said with a smile sensing he wanted to talk about something else.

"Must be interesting, being an American living in Europe."

"It can be." she admitted. "It's something I've always wanted to do." She said with a shrug.

He heard it then, the music. Like Murphy's law, ruining a perfectly wonderful conversation.

"Do you live in the city alone?" He asked. A feeble last second attempt to ask if she had a boyfriend. The Architect smiled coyly at him and said simply.

"Time to wake up Arthur."

The Point Man jumped awake in the plush chair. The rain was still pounding outside. More intense then before. He looked at Ariadne. She was sleeping peacefully. Her lovely little face still a bright red.

He had fallen asleep thinking about the time she was teaching him the hotel design. He felt silly for falling asleep so easily in the dream. It was starting to get dark outside. He sighed as he stood up. He went to check on her. He felt the heat come off her body before he even touched her. She was burning hot.

"Ariadne?" He asked shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open. Her breathing had a harsh sound to it.

"What? What's going on?" He could see now that she was sweating profusely. He threw off he covers to see the night gown was wearing was clinging to her body with sweat.

"Your burning up." He said rushing her to the bathroom and running cool water in the tub. "Stay there." He ordered as he went to get more ice.

The fever reduction medicine was not working. He had to take drastic steps. He filled the tub with water and ice before he carefully and easily picked up her small body and lowed her into the ice cold water. She gasped at the shock of it. He hoped the trauma of the ice water wouldn't cause her to pass out. He had to break this horrible fever. She seemed suddenly more awake at her body tensed in the ice water.

"Oh..." She cried out.

"Just a few minuets then you can get out." He said gently trying to get her head to relax into the water. She nodded and allowed him to recline her head into the water.

He couldn't hide the worry from his voice as he helped her out the water. Telling her that the ice would work to bring the fever down. He stripped her of the black night shirt that now clung to her like a second skin. He deftly wrapped her in a towel and dried her hair. She allowed him to help her dress. A less awkward adventure because of her illness. He suddenly didn't see her body as he had before, with it's lovely soft curves and delicate features. His worry for her over powered even that basic male instinct.

"I feel cooler." She admitted in an exhausted voice. Her face did look less red as Arthur changed the sheets. They had been soaked in the sweat from her fever. She allowed him to guide her back to bed and curled into a comfortable sleeping position. "Please, don't put me back into the tub." She said before falling asleep. He had to laugh as he felt her face. She _was_ much cooler. He breathed out a thankful sigh as he realized her fever finally broke.

**I've noticed I have a few new followers on this story. Please read and tell me what you think of the ****Dream**** stories I have been working on before this. Lots of A&A and new characters. I have really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy them to. It's a bit of a saga... it starts with "Dream" and then "Bliss". There are 7 stories in all (so far) and I plan to post more very soon. This story has nothing to do with them and is not apart of the "saga". Be forewarned that there is erotica, but not until the 3****rd one****. I try to keep it tasteful. **


	3. Day 2

Day 2

"Arthur?" Came a voice. The Point Man stirred and opened his eyes. Ariadne was leaning over him. "Good morning." She said with a smile. Her face was it's normal coloring. She seemed more tired then usual, however. As if the previous day's sleeping had not happened at all.

"Hello." He said feeling a smile creep on his face. He rolled over in the bed to look at her fully. "How do you feel?"

"Better." She said. "Thank you." She added shyly, her face half hidden by her pillow. Several awkward seconds ticked by as they both waited for one or the other to say something.

"You had me really worried there." He admitted. She pretended to pick invisible lint off his shirt.

"I can't believe I got so sick in a dream. I felt horrible." She confessed.

"It's never just a dream." He consoled her gently. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her small feet make contact with his. He returned the intimate, yet chaste gesture. Her toes were warm and she smiled and blushed. Naturally being Arthur, he had to ruin such a perfect moment.

"Ariadne?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by fall into Limbo _again_?" He asked. His voice was serious. She looked away from him and avoided eye contact.

"Mal killed Fischer." She started. "I told Cobb and Eames there would be enough time for us to go down into Limbo to go and get him back."

"You went into Limbo?" He asked sitting up, his body no longer relaxed. A bewildered look on his face. "You _willing_ dropped yourself into Limbo?"

"Yes, Cobb and I went in to find Fischer. He _stayed_ to find Saito." She explained sitting up to meet his eye line. A worried look on her face.

"No, he stayed to be with Mal." Arthur countered harshly. The thought of Ariadne with Cobb in that strange dream space made him ill. He suspected all along that the Architect had feelings for the Extractor and her following Cobb into the dangers of Limbo only confirmed it.

"No, he let her go." She tried to explain.

"He will _never_ let her go." Arthur shook his head. "She had a hold on him, living or dead, he still loves her." Arthur bit back bitter words he wanted to say to her. He slowly realized that Cobb would never come back.

"Arthur..." Ariadne started to say.

"When the dream times out, Cobb and Saito will be gone." He said in a slow steady monotone. "We will wake up on the plane, and it will look like they have had some kind of stroke or seizure." He didn't look at her at all. "Don't show any familiarity between any of us on the Team. Go through customs, go back to France." He said. "The more you distance yourself from us, the safe you'll be."

"Cobb will make it out." Ariadne snapped. The Point Man gave her a hard look. She had always been a brave sort. She stood up to Cobb during their first few lessons in dream shearing. She had been strong enough to willing stay focuses when the mission turned into such a dangerous nightmare. It was that bravery, strength and sharp intelligence about her, that impressed him so much.

"No he won't." Arthur said stubbornly. He stood up and started to put his shoes on. "He's lost. I knew it was just a matter of time before he gave into this fantasy of his. I'm only sorry that he involved you." He grabbed his jacket and started to leave the room.

"Arthur!" Ariadne called out in a hurt voice. Her voice made him stop in the door frame. He had never spoken like that to her. He was brought up not to raise his voice to the fairer sex. A rule he always held fast to. He was more then willing to be sharp with other members of the Team, but Ariadne, he never wanted to be mad at.

He turned and looked at her then. She had climbed out of their bed and was standing in the center of the room. A hard look in her eye. If the conversation had not been so serious he would have drank in the sight of her with pleasure. She was in nothing more but a T shirt of his. Its hem barely long enough to cover her. The angry in her had pinked her face and lips and she looked far to lovely.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he closed the door.

"You don't mean that." She whispered at him. He could see tears welling up in her eyes. Angry tears. He went her.  
>"Yes, I do. I am sorry."<br>"No." She said sharply "Your not sorry Cobb brought me on this mission." She said as tears fell down her face. He shook his head. "Your not sorry I came because you _wanted_ me here." She said finally.

"I didn't want you here, Cobb wanted you to join the mission. I told him it was a bad idea. This mission was to dangerous."

"You wanted me here." She accused as he found himself approaching her. His body no longer in command of his brain. His large hands easily encircled her small waist as she stared up at him defiantly.

"You wanted me here. That's why you kissed me." She whispered.

"I was just trying to distract you." he breathed softly meeting her tearful eyes. "I thought..."

"Not in the lobby of the hotel." She said gently. "You kissed me twice after I went under with the rest of the Team."

That much was true. In the hotel she designed, militarized projections were closing in around him. She had just fallen under to the third level of the dream with Cobb and the others. His instincts had started to kick in. He shed his coat and secured the PASIV before his eye caught her face.

She was sleeping. Her face like something out of a fairy tale. Feeling like it was a fairy tale of sorts, he couldn't help but play prince charming and claim a kiss from her slumbering body. Her eyes batted back and forth under the simple demure contact. Her lips were warm and her breath was sweet and feminine.

It was silly and childish, he knew that. But it helped to prepare his mind in it's own way. To remind himself that he had to protect not only the Team, but her as well. Perhaps it had really helped as he had fended off Fischer's projections from reaching him and by default, losing the Team. Losing her.

The second kiss had been to comfort her more then him. Even though she was sleep and with precious seconds ticking away. He had untied the Team in the elevator after he set the charges, laying everyone end to end. He kept her close to him as he steeled himself for the explosion and hoped it would result in a successful kick. Strong enough to bring them out.

He was looking at her face, her body floating along side the others. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. As if to tell her though the dream layer that it would be alright. That he would bring her out. He had no idea that she was already in Limbo.

"You... you _felt_ them?" He asked. He was so close to her now he could feel her body heat. "In the third layer?" She rolled her eyes and tried to to smile as her delicate hands moved up his arms.

"I felt your lips on mine on the mountain top. I smelled your cologne." She said simply and shrugged. "What else could it have been?"

"How do you know there were two?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Because when Cobb and I were in Limbo, I felt you again. On my cheek." She said brushing her right cheek gently. "I smelled you again. I was really sacred at that moment. It was nice, it felt like you were there."

He kept his eyes locked with hers. It was the right moment to kiss her. He knew it, he felt it. She didn't seem angry or upset that he had "taken advantage" of her sleeping. He was only inches away.

"Are you interested in Cobb?" He asked. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. She blinked as if he had slapped her.

"What?" She asked, her face changing from it's serene look that beckoned for him to put his lips on her, to one of hostility. "Why would you ask that?"

"You and Cobb... were always spending so much time together." He explained feeling himself pulling her closer. "You were concerned enough about him to follow him into Limbo."

"I wanted to help him." She said allowing her body to mold to his. "I never took this job looking for romance Arthur."

His mouth gently claimed hers then. Nibbling her, tasting her. He felt her chest raise to meet his. The effect of her "giving" herself to him. She broke off his kiss and said in a labored voice.

"He's not like you Arthur. He couldn't be strong like you." She was standing on tip toe as he leaned down to meet her lips again. He found his hands reaching down the length of her back and cupping her bottom. Disappointed to feel the smooth fabric of her panties. She didn't protest this exploration as her warm sweet breath caressed his lips and down his neck. He gave over to the sweet exaltation of her marking him. Her wet lips almost burned his skin.

"I want you." He breathed. Half ashamed of the need aching to be freed from the confines of his pants. He knew she felt it as her own body pulled itself closer to him. With little effort he had gracefully plucked her up and returned her to their bed.

A smile was on her face as she lay there in the mess of coverings. Her face was peaceful and happy as she watched him shed himself of his shoes and shirt. His pants, he would leave that job for her.

Cat like, he moved his body over hers. His large hands moving the shirt she was wearing up her body, revealing the simple yet sexy panties. He stopped there to apply a simple kiss between her legs before ridding her of the barrier of clothing all together.

Her clothes were removed quickly and easily to reveal the smooth soft body of youth. He felt a greedy desire to let his eyes look and inspect her body. Perfect and natural. He grazed his lips over her belly and breasts. He felt her run her fingers though his hair, encouraging him. When their lips finally met, he realized her hands were fumbling with his pants.

Happy with the communal aspect of the moment, his mouth ravaged hers. He moved his kiss to her ears making her gasp sharply and grab a hold of his back.

"You alright?" He whispered. Feeling her hips rock up to his. She nodded, a confused look on her face. He wanted to waste no more time to have her. "This is a dream, we don't have to worry about protection." He said kissing her softly.

She nodded and bit down on her lip. This tactic, if she knew it or not, drove him mad with wanting to kiss those lips again. Those lips, now red and swollen from her gentle biting, making them more tender when his own lips took them again.

He wanted to prepare her for him. His hands moved surely down her belly to the hot mass of wet desire. She thrust her hips up at his touch and her breathing became harsher. He had to smile at the rush of power he felt over her at that moment. That she was in this state because of him. That she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

With sure hands he explored and applied pressure to the ares he knew would excite her most. Her body jerked and spasmed under his fingers and hands as he rubbed and judged her readiness. He freed himself of his pants, seeing as he was not leaving her in any condition to do it for him. He steadily worked his shaft openly while feeling her the hot destination he would soon conquer.

Not wanting their first time to be all about the physical, he leaned over her body. His chest to hers, skin to skin, and his his mouth to those swollen lips. She gasped when he entered her.

The sudden shock of his penetration made her body tense up. She wasn't a virgin, but he could tell she didn't entertain many lovers. He guided her. Making her body and hips rock with his. He knew it was his responsibility to carry her with him till the end. She fit around his member like a wet glove. She was tighter then he expected, probably because of her petite body. She showed no signs of pain or discomfort under his labors, his body grinding into hers. She met his kisses and moaned loudly as his lips explored her body as he felt himself start to climax.

He _knew_ rather then felt her own orgasm was far away. Not willing to leave this moment without her, he quickly separated himself from her body. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What..?" She started to ask as he guided her body to lay on her side. Laying behind her, he wrapped a strong arm around her arms as he propped her leg and entered her again. She let out a small noise and took a sharp intake of breath. She was still soaking wet and she felt such a perfect fit for him. He _had to_ drive her to orgasm. His free hand rested on the swollen nub at the crest of her desire. She screamed suddenly as he applied pressure.

"Shhh." he said softly holding her tightly He felt the mussels of her inner walls contract hard against him at the contact. She was closer then he thought. She was also fearful of her own orgasm. He ignored her feeble attempts to stop him from the work he knew he had to complete. He kept the rhythm of his thrusts inside her as one arm held her body and the other free hand furiously massaged and slapped her wetness.

The result was her body had become a pure fire of crazed sexual desire. He tried to ignore her screams and loud moans of tortured pleasure. He was so close himself as he felt her suddenly climax. She was screaming his name, her hips and body moving with a rhythm he had long since abandoned. His own release was closer then hers and he _knew_, if he could bring her to this place, she would love him forever.

His hold on her faltered as he ejaculated inside her body. With one hand free she was quick in extracting her revenge on him for pushing her over the edge. He winced at the sharp pain on his hip as her nails cut a deep gash. He released his control of her sensitive and swollen area to regain control of those destructive hands. Her mind was no longer in charge of her what body did. He had turned her into pure lust.

With one last scream, her body seemed to relax. He loosened his hold to see her hands were shaking. Her hips were still moving from the memory of the exhilaration. He realized his own breathing was ragged and heavy, as he tried to keep his thoughts together. Had he gone to far? Had her screams been ones of anger and resistance?

"Ariadne... I..." He searched for words. His lover rolled over for him to see tears on her face. Her large brown eyes were wide. The fear of what he may have done hit him fully. Had he hurt her? Had she wanted him to stop? She answered his question by seizing his mouth in hers. Her kiss wanting, needing him.

"I never knew it could be like that." She breathed happily.

**Sorry this one took me so long to post and then re-post up. I suddenly got inspired to write about my other Inception fan-fic. For my other followers who want the next story and want Sybil and Circe back, you wont have long to wait. Also more shameful A&A lovin'!**


	4. Day 3

Day 3

Morning had broke open the sky, despite the heavy downpour. They had both fallen asleep after their frantic activity the day before. They had slept for hours under the hypnotic noise of the rain outside.

"Glad your not mad at me." Arthur confessed as she woke up. She grinned and buried her face in his chest.

"No, I'm not mad at you." She said blushing. They were both still naked under the coverings and Arthur found himself giving her face soft little kisses. Her nose, her eyes, her checks. Almost ignoring those beautiful lips.

"I know were not supposed to need food in the dream," She said "but can we order a lot of room service?" He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

"Of course we can." He said with a laugh.

The hotel responded to the call for food quickly. Arthur and Ariadne gorged themselves on a variety of junk food they would normally never admit to enjoying.

"It's nice when you don't have to worry about the calories." She said plucking off a pepperoni before starting in on her third slice.

"Well, we had our work out yesterday." Arthur consoled her. She smiled and blushed as he flipped though the T.V. Because Yuseff was the dreamer, he controlled the shows that were on. The Chemist had horrible taste in movies and programs.

While they had awaited their feast, Ariadne had taken a quick shower. She was back in another one of his shirts and she smelled heavenly of soap and shampoo. A nice natural pheromone that had caught the Point Man's attention.

"Can I ask you something?" He said finally snapping off the T.V.

"Sure."

"You haven't had a lot of boyfriends have you?" He asked. She gave him a look then, that made him regret bringing it up.

"Was I _that_ bad?" She asked. He chuckled

"No, not at all. Far from it." he told her

"Why do ask?" Ariadne looked at him with somewhat angry eyes. Arthur realized he had made a mistake and tried to back peddle.

"I was just curious. You seemed... skittish... about having an orgasm." He admitted finally. She put down her half eaten pizza. Her appetite gone.

"Well, I... wasn't really.. prepared for all that." She admitted. "I dated the same guy, very sweet, all through high school. I lost my virginity to him. I just... haven't had a whole lot of time for guys and relationships." She confessed. "Especially right now."

"Why right now?" He asked confused.

"It's not easy working with the Team and trying to balance school." She told him. "When we land in LA, I have to get right back on the next flight to Paris. I have exams." He nodded. She would be leaving him of course. They only had a few more days here in the dream before she had to leave. He would have to distance himself from everyone on the Team for at least a month to avoid detection. That included her.

"Yeah, it must be." He conceded.

"Was it that... obvious?" She asked him. "That I wasn't really experienced?" She seemed insecure. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Yesterday was wonderful." He assured her. "_You_ were wonderful." She smiled at him then.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked him. He gave her mischievous look which made her blush. "Aside from _that_." She laughed.

The best of intentions never seem to work out. He was on her. Heat coming to her cheeks. Though clothed, the lovers rocked their bodies with the memory of lovemaking. A harsh knock on the door broke the spell. Arthur froze. His attention stolen from her for the moment. Something was outside in the hallway.

With quick precision movements, he was out of the bed and on his feet. He gently dragged the Architect behind him and quietly stashed her in the bathroom. He put a finger to his lips and closed the door concealing her from the possible intruder.

Best case scenario it would be Yuseff or Eames. Worst case... it was always the worst case.

Three projections rushed into the room. The first Arthur managed to throw off his balance, sending the man crashing to the floor. Averted, but only temporarily. The second tried to sand bag the Point Man. With a graceful stride and movement, Arthur side stepped him and left the second invader crashing to the floor beside his comrade. The third pulled a hand gun from his holster. But did so with hesitation.

'honestly, couldn't Fischer have dreamed up more competent projections?' Arthur thought. 'Didn't he watch movies?' The Point man grabbed the gun off the third assailant. His strong hands quickly tearing it away from the inept man.

A quick succession of gun fire. One. Two. Three... Four. Perhaps these projections were not as incompetent as Arthur thought.

He heard Ariadne scream from the sounds of the gun fire. She was still safely stashed in the bathroom. He felt the sharp sting of the gun shot wound on his body. He put a hand to his side and it came back bright red. He wanted to curse and do so loudly.

"Ariadne?" he called out locking the front door. "Stay in the bathroom. Just stay there. Everything is fine." She did as she was told with no questions for once. He would not allow her to worry about him.

He quickly dressed and striped a pillow case to press to his large flesh wound. He opened the bathroom door only after he had cleared away any evidence he had been shot. She was in the corner of the room crouched down. Her gaze far off and distant. He went to her.

"Hey." He said gently. Her big brown eyes met his own. He smiled at her. "Let's get out of here okay?" He told her. His large hands enclosing her own, she still looked lost in her own thoughts. He kissed the top of her head, the sweet smell of her shampoo reaching him.

"Ariadne?" He said softly. She came back to him slowly. Allowing him to pull her up. He gave her a quick hug with his good side and told her to get dressed. She nodded dumbly and stopped cold when she saw the bodies of the projections.

"No, there not real." He told her. He handed her her now laundered street clothes and allowed her to dress in the safety of the bathroom.

Arthur packed the weekend bag and supplies. Checked his own bandage before she came back out.

"There are other safe houses?" He asked her. She nodded.  
>"Umm... yes. About four blocks away." She told him.<p>

"Will Eames know about them?" He asked taking her hand as they left the room. He locked the door behind them. She shook her head.

"No, this was Saito's safe house." She told him. He nodded and took the stairs down tot he ground floor. Experience had long taught him never take an elevator when you needed to leave a place quickly. The last thing you wanted was to be trapped in a confined box with projections closing in.

When they reached the lobby he remembered the pouring rain outside. He deftly grabbed a large umbrella from an unattended bag and escorted the both of them out into the gray city.

Ariadne stayed close to him as he navigated the less populated streets. She pointed the way to the next safe house. A nicer hotel. Surrounded by a simple paradox. He couldn't help but be impressed with her imaginative work.

Inside the simple but high end hotel, Ariadne left him to check in. With the room card in hand, she led him to their privet room. It was nicer then the other room had been. Larger and with a sitting room.

"Saito had me add on some things for him." She explained as Arthur shut the door and locked it. He looked for a long time out the peep hole. He was sure no projections had followed them.

"Oh my God." She breathed. Arthur snapped his attention to her. Worried that she was hurt. He saw bright red blood on her hand. But she didn't seem hurt at all. She was looking in horror at him instead. He looked down at his wound. Blood had escaped his makeshift bandage and was seeping out of his shirt.

"It's just a flesh wound." He assured her. Her hands were lifting up his shirt then. Prying off the bandage.

"You need stitches." She told him calmly. He watched her dumbly as she went to the bathroom and came back with more towels. He allowed her to press them to his wound. "I need to go and get a first aide kit." She told him.

"No. I'll be fine." He told her.

"Arthur, your bleeding!" She snapped at him.

"It's just a flesh wound. It will stop, and I'll be fine." He told her in the harsh tone he never used with her. He didn't want her to risk herself on his account. She was to stubborn to see that.

Why did she have to be so damn smart and independent? Why couldn't she just let him take care of her? He sighed.

"I'm going to go and clean it up." he said pointing to the bathroom. "You stay here." He told her. She gave him an openly hostile look as he shut himself into the luxurious bathroom. The wound was worse then he thought. She was right, he did need stitches. He couldn't admit this to her. They only had three more days left in the dream. He couldn't bleed to death in that time. He hoped.

He should have known. Deep down, he should have seen this one coming. When he emerged from the bathroom, she was gone. She had taken the large umbrella with her and had vanished. Arthur went out into the hall to see if he could catch her. He looked out the window for her. He couldn't make out anything from this height and from the rain. He found himself cursing out loud.

He was angry when she finally returned. She held a shopping bag with a blue elephant on it and looked unapologetic.

"Ariadne." He said angrily. "Damn it, I told you to say here."

"I know, I heard you." She told him mildly. He took her by the arm then. Not intending to be rough. Never wanting to be that.

"When we are in the dreams you do what I say! Cobb trusted me with your safety and I don't need you running off in a maze where projections could rip you apart!" He told her. He hated doing this. But the anger inside him was ready boil over. She looked back at him, unafraid.

"You want to sit down while I stitch you up?" She said simply.

He didn't look away from her eyes. He didn't want to be the one to admit defeat. She seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stared back at him. After what seemed like endless moments, he finally removed his shirt and sat down on a nearby desk chair. Ariadne turned on the desk lamp and shined it over his wound.

"You know what your doing?" He asked as she freed a sucher kit from the bag.

"Yes." She said cleaning the wound carefully and with gently nimble little stokes.

The Architect _did_ know what she was doing. She applied an ice pack to the wound to slow the blood loss and numb him to the pain. Ariadne had shopped well. She had obtained clean gauze and bandages. As well as pain relievers. She removed the tape like steri-strips to close the smaller wounds and made small careful stitches to close the bigger wound.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked softly. Feeling his anger brake under her gentle care. She smiled.  
>"I was raised by my grandfather." She told him. "He was a regular Renaissance man." She mused as she applied clean dressing over the neat little stitches. "He loved to learn all kinds of things and teach them to me. Never know when you might need them."<p>

"Love to learn things." Arthur repeated with a little smile. "So that's where you get it from." She gave a small laugh. He asked nothing further of her as she finished his dressings and cleaned away the trash. The wound couldn't have been tended to better then if he had gone to a hospital.

"Thank you." He said gently taking her hand. "I'm sorry I yelled." He apologized. She nodded. "Just... never go off like that again. Please?" He asked.

He saw her blink back tears as she bit her lip. Helpless before that simple nervous tick of hers, Arthur was on his feet. His arms wrapping around her body. His lips on hers. Feeling how swollen they were from her biting. Loving the taste of her mouth.

"We don't want to rip your stitches." She said coming up for air as she broke free from his kiss. Arthur couldn't help himself. He perfect little body was right there. They were alone, safe for the moment. He was kissing her hair, her forehead, her neck and ears.

He knew the effect he was having on her. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a heavy sigh and moan of pleasure. He wanted to feel her skin on his. The electricity of it. The fantastic thrill of foreign skin on his own. She allowed him to guide her to the large king sized bed (in it's own room) and lay her down.

He took it as his responsibility to strip her there. She smiled an innocent embarrassed smiled as he pulled her free of shoes, pants, and shirt. She suddenly would not allow him to remove her underwear. She took control of the situation.

Standing up, she met his lips. Not exactly kissing him. Just tasting him. Teasing him. He felt her hand wander to his pants. Not undoing them, only pressing against his thigh, avoiding the part of him hardening over her. He felt himself becoming lost under her attentions as she finally applied pressure to his erection. Her hand moving up the outline of his shaft. Her nails dragging across the fabric of his pants. Threatening him.

She broke off her light little kisses and he caught his breath at the sight of her. Her deep wide eyes were looking up at him. Hungry and lustful, yet somehow innocent. She bit down on her lower lip causing him to grasp her shoulders firmly. Her hand teasing him below, her eyes and lips above. Arthur felt completely torn.

Her small hands belied the strength she had over his manhood then. She quickly and skillfully freed him of his pants. Running hers hands over his hard member. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Sweet Ariadne, looking so lovely before him, then below him. He remained standing as she was on her knees. Her tongue teasing his head, warm breath exciting him further. His hands wrapping around her hair. Wanting to clear it from her beautiful face. He wanted to see those eyes of hers. Wanted to see that mouth, with himself in it. The crudeness of his desire, the perversion of it was pushed out of his mind. He was lost in his own lust now.

She took him full in her mouth. He gasped as he watched himself become engulfed in the warmth of her. Her eyes looking back up at him as she pulled back out again. The action making him weak in the knees.

He loved her. _He loved her_. His breathing was rapid with this realization. He looked down again at her sadistic and slow torture of him.

He was helpless to her. He love it. He felt himself start to climax and wanted to be inside her. He raised her from her kneeling position, the cool air on his excited member gave off a thrill.

She looked up at him with those big eyes of hers, those swollen lips. He shed her completely of her bra and devoured her nipples. He was not gentle or kind about it. His own need failed him completely to consider her needs. She gasped as he attacked the rosy little nubs on her breasts. Exciting them and almost hurting them under his attentions.

He swore loudly as his hand dove deeply into her panties. She was soaking wet. She was ready. He wanted her, he didn't stop to think about being polite at that moment. He pulled her onto the bed, stripped her of the sheer soaked fabric and impaled her deeply. She tensed and gasped at the sudden penetration.

'This is your own fault.' He though savagely. She had drove him over the edge and she had to suffer the consequences. He pushed himself fully into her. Making her back arch up. Her breasts heave.

She put her hands up to his chest, to try and push him away. He couldn't allow that. He held her weaker arms above her head with his strong ones as he took her.

He rode her. Shamelessly. He was a victim of his own lust. More animal that man at the moment. She was gasping and moaning from his work as he greedily watched her breasts bounce with each thrust.

Not even caring anymore about her orgasm, he came inside her. He loved coming inside her. A primal instinct, necessary for the good of humanity. How wrong was it to pull out? How obscene was it to waste your seed? This was how it should be. How it always should be.

Filling her up totally, he collapsed exhausted beside her. His body bathed in sweat. She lazily rolled over onto his spent body. Kissing his chest and neck. He vaguely recalled her warm naked body draping over his before sleep took him.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was finishing my other "Inception" A&A fan-fic. **


	5. Day 4

Day 4

Arthur stirred out of sleep. He rolled over and felt for Ariadne's warm body. His hand making contact with only cool sheets. Her side of the bed was cold and empty.

'Great.' He thought. 'She's run off again.' But he heard sounds from the bathroom then. A shower running, then the sink. Ariadne appeared, back in his black night shirt.

"Morning." She said pleasantly. He hair was damp and shinny from being freshly washed. He smiled at the sight of her. His body relaxed and peaceful. He found the strength to sit up in the bed as she climbed in next to him. He allowed her to remove his dressings and examine his stitches.

"Everything okay?" He asked casually not taking his eyes off her. She smiled at him.

"Your stitches didn't tear." She told him. "That's a good thing."

"That _is_ a good thing." He agreed not caring in the slightest about his stitches. He leaned over to her beautiful face and kissed her. She giggled and pushed him away playfully.

Their coupling last night was far more intense for him then it had ever been with any other woman. Not just because of how she had aroused him, but because he felt his feelings shift for her.

"Last night was nice." She admitted shyly. He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Yes it was." He agreed. "I wasn't expecting that from you."

"Well," She admitted with a coy smile "I guess I'm not as inexperienced as you may think."

"I don't care if your experienced or not." He told her kissing her. The smell of toothpaste and soap on her. "I'm sorry if I couldn't make you orgasm with me." He apologized. She blushed.

"How do you know I didn't?" She asked. He laughed.

"I think we both know how I can know." He said with a wide smile. She slapped at his chest, her face turning bright red. He couldn't help but laugh at her then. She was so modest at times, he could hardly bare it. Couldn't bare to think that they only had 2 more days in the dream.

"Well," She shrugged casually. "I guess we do have the rest of the day to find out if your right." She avoided his eyes and looked particularly innocent.

"Yes we do." He said taking her face in his hands, kissing her. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He said. "You stay here." He said gently. She nodded.

He was quick with his washing. He wouldn't go to her this time as anything but clean. The hot water from the shower relaxed him even more. He could feel his body waking up, becoming aroused, as he thought about her. About the Architect in the next room.

She had _made_ him love her. He knew that now. He wasn't at all angry about it. It was such an easy thing to do. It wasn't just the sexual aspect of their new relationship. Although that was certainly a wonderful part of it. She was so perfect for him. Strong and brave. Smart and imaginative. She would fit him so well. They could land in L.A. And keep working on extractions together.

Even if Cobb didn't want to take part in dream extractions any more. The Point Man and the Architect could do it. They could travel the world together, see exotic cities, build worlds that could never exist in the real world, make love every night. He smiled at the quickly built future he imagined for himself. A future he could share with her.

She was waiting for him in their bed when he came out. Dressed once more in the bottom half of the black sleep wear. Matching her. She gave him a shy smile as he joined her. Her dark tresses were almost dry now and curled naturally around her face. He met her lips eagerly.

"You smell nice." she said softly as his hands were around her small waist. He nuzzled her neck happily.

"I've been thinking." He said softly. "When we land, if all goes well, you and I can spend some time together in the real world."  
>"Cobb said it was best to split up." Ariadne told him. "Just to act like we didn't know each other. For at least a month."<p>

"It would be. We can meet up at a hotel or something."

"I told you. I have to fly back to Paris as soon as we land. I have my ticket and everything." she explained. "I have exams."

"After your exams then." He said leaning back, feeling frustrated. She sighed heavily. He saw a worried look in her face.

"Arthur..." She started to say. He waited for her to finish.

"What?" he asked.  
>"Maybe this was a bad idea." She confessed. "Maybe we shouldn't have done this." He pulled away from her. In shock.<p>

"What makes you think this was a bad idea?" He asked. She looked up at him.  
>"Mixing work with pleasure." She explained. "I can't afford to get distracted."<p>

"I'm a distraction?" He asked. He felt himself becoming angry. The future he saw with her was fading away. Like a collapsing dream.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I'm at the top of my class in school. I have only three more months till I get my degree. This is important to me."

"I would never do anything to stop you from graduating." He told her. A feeling of helplessness overcoming him.

"I know that." She said sadly "But then I have a work placement, I'll be very busy with that." She went on very fast. "You live in the states. I just don't see us being able to make it work."

"So what are you saying?" He asked. "After we land you never want to see me again?" He said kicking back the covers. Feeling frustrated.

"I didn't say that." She said. "I just wasn't planing on seeing anyone else from the Team again. Cobb said once we landed in L.A. That we had to scatter. It was important not to make contact."

She was right of course. These were not even Cobb's rules but his own. Traditionally, the Team never made contact with each other again till at least 12 hours had passed. Her returning to her life in Paris was the safest thing for her. To distance herself from the Team. From him.

"Do you really think this was a mistake?" He asked not able to hide the hurt in his voice. "That what we did, you regret it?" He waited an agonizingly long time for her to answer.

"No." She finally breathed. "I just don't know how were going to feel when we wake up."

"I will feel _exactly_ the way I feel now." He told her in his steady, controlled voice. Always confident, always sure. It was a strong enough voice that it made her look up and meet his eyes. He became lost then.

Without asking permission. Without waiting for an opening, he leaned over and kissed her. She did nothing to stop him as he claimed her mouth in his. Owning it. His weight was over her then. Rolling on top of her. His body, strong and hard. Hers, yielding and soft. She gave out a gentle moan of pleasure as he assaulted her neck with his mouth. Her hips bucking up slowly to meet his own.

She smelled heavenly. Thoughts of how it could always be like this, running wild in his head. He had to do something, he had to make her love him the way she made him love her.

He rolled off her suddenly but stayed close to her side. She looked up in surprise at him as he rested his body lazily on one side. With a free hand, he slid nimble fingers across her belly. Finally reaching her soft underwear. She bit her lip to hold back an embarrassed smile.

'Damn it.' he thought. 'I may not make it through this.' Her chest was heaving slightly as he applied gentle pressure and motion to her hot inner places.

"Tell me something." He said huskily nuzzling her ear. "How often do you masturbate?" He asked. Her eyes fluttered open and her face went hot.

"I... I don't do that." She said looking shocked. He smiled.

"Course you do." He told her breathing hot kisses into her ear. "Everyone dose. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't... I..." Her face was bright red. She suddenly gasped as he lightly slapped the hot wanting place between her legs.

"Well, you have to start." He told her seriously. "If I'm going to have to let you go, I need you to be able to take care of yourself when I can't." He applied pressure to the crest of her open sex and was delighted with the result. Her breath was harsh and unsteady. Her underwear was starting to dampen over his attentions.

"Arthur." She breathed out as he stripped her roughly of the sheer garment and rid her of his night shirt. Her helpless body before him, her went back to his careful, detailed work. She panted and gasped as he massaged her now exposed area.  
>"This is your clitoris." He said intently rubbing the now very swollen area that made her seize up suddenly. She gasped as her head and shoulders sat up to meet him. He kissed her and had to chuckle.<p>

"This is you magic button. It's was gives you all those wonderful orgasms. I want you to put you hand on it." He said. It wasn't a request, but an order.

"Arthur..." She managed to say. Sheer worry and trepidation in her eyes.

"Do it." He ordered her again.

Not taking their eyes off one another, she snaked her hand down to her sex and lightly touched her tender hot opening. With his skilled hand, he guided her gently to where he wanted. He forced her untrained fingers and hands to rotate over her wanting need as she suddenly gasped. Afraid.

"Arthur..." She said. He would not allow her to stop. Never allow her to _not_ climax. What kind of man would he be to not give his lover pleasure? It was they only way, the only way to make her love him. He forced her hand to stay where it was, moving over her wetness as he kissed her neck and lips eagerly.  
>"Slap it." He ordered huskily.<p>

"What?" She gasped, unsure.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself." He said harshly. He didn't need to look down at her hand to see her comply. The sound of sudden sharp skin on skin contact. The look on her face and her sudden reaction to the light violence on her tender sex was enough. Her body jumped with it. Her eyes alight with shock.

"Again." he ordered.

"Arthur... I can't." She breathed hiding her face into his chest.

"I said 'Again'." He told her sharply. Not wanting to be cruel, but _having_ to be this time. She did as she was told. Her hand and fingers becoming more insistent as she lolled her head back. Her eyes becoming unfocused. He couldn't resist giving her nipples soft little kisses but doubted if she could even feel them. Her body obviously being centered between her legs. Soon enough, she was to wet and out of control to carry on. She had done her assigned work very well, Arthur had no qualms about taking over.

His hands, larger and stronger then her own, dipped deeply in to her swollen sex. His thumb rubbing unapologetic over her clitoris, his fingers, swimming daringly over her openness.

"Please." She gasped. "_Please,_ I'm so close." He would not make her beg for it. There would be time enough for that later. He refocused his efforts on her. Her body becoming ridged. Her hands reaching down to his own hands, forcing them on to her, and into her.

He allowed it. Wanting to make her helpless. Proud to see her so. Her sex totally shamelessly wet before him. Full of want and needs his hands could never fill. Her legs speared out completely to allow every access he wanted.

She climaxed suddenly. Her body jerking with imaginary thrusting. Her unrestrained moans and shouts, brazen and truthful. Her breathing starting to calm. Her eyes still looked distant and confused. He had to smile. She looked so beautiful. Her body was bathed in a light sweat. Yet, it was nothing at all compared to the wet between her legs.  
>"That was an orgasm." He told her gently. Removing his hands he relaxed next to her. He was not at all surprised to see himself fully erect. The excitement of forcing her to climax was enjoyable. "That was making yourself come." He instructed. Her breathing was slowing as she came back to him. She gently kissed him. As if thanking him. This was good, it gave him more confidence to do what he had to do next.<p>

"I'm going to fuck you now." He warned her softly before plunging himself into her. She was tight and incredibly warm. She tensed and tightened her inner walls further as he slid easily inside. Her total wetness making it easy for him to do so.

The feel of her was almost enough to undo him. He tried to maintain several thrusts and pumps. Watching her lovely face as he gently kept himself in as deep as he dared. She had gone away into her own pleasures. Her mind drifting from her body as she climaxed again. He kept his body close her hers. Making certain to grind her. The pressure and friction causing her to gasp and shout in unrestrained pleasure. She met his kisses as he road her. His own orgasms so close now.

He held her tightly as he released himself inside her body. A serene feeling of pleasure and accomplishment taking him over. He smiled down at her. Pleased to see her biting her bottom lip, to hold back her own smile.

"_Chef, how do you make a girl like you more then any other guy?"- Stan_

"_Oh that's easy. You just gotta find the clitoris."- Chef. _

_South Park Movie _


	6. Day 5

Day 5

Weak legged. Arthur helped Ariadne out of bed and into a hot shower. Their frantic lovemaking had left them both feeling exhausted and less then clean. He took responsibility for her then. Washing her body and hair. She seemed so weak and helpless in his arms. She allowed him to wash her body thoroughly before toweling her off.

Arthur replaced the sheets and gently put her to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. As for himself. He was much to wired. Night has fallen on the city once more as he watched the pouring rain. It was much heavier now. Like a steady sheet. It's droning noise was almost hypnotic.

'It wont last.' He mused sourly. 'The rain like this. It will cause the dream to collapse early.' He had always been doubtful if the compound Yuseff created would actually hold them in the dream for a week. He was sure they could stay sedated for 10 hours, but a 10 hours of dreaming? He had never heard of that before. However, he had never heard of inception being capable before now.

In bed, Ariadne stirred. Ever attentive, he went to her. She lightly woke up.

"Arthur." She said with a smile as he climbed in next to her.

"I'm here." He said taking her body in his his. He kissed her softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Why is it raining so much?" She asked half sleep already. Her voice was almost childlike.

"I told you about that. About Yuseff. About the dreamer." He answered patiently. He was ever patent with her.

"Who's Yuseff?" She asked. The question made his blood turn to ice. Her inexperience with the dreaming was showing again. Like her cold a few days before, her mind was becoming lost in the dream. She was unsure of what was the dream, and what was reality.

They had to wake up now.

"Ariadne, you remember Cobb." He said trying to keep his voice calm. "You remember the mission?" She looked up at him. Her eyes blurry from sleep.

"What do you mean?" She asked. A confused look written on her lovely face. A face pink and cozy from blissful sleep.

"Ariadne, tell me something right now." Her said feeling the sharpness creep into his voice. "How did we meet? When was the first time you and I met?" She only looked at him with an easy smile.

"I love you." She she said eagerly kissing him. As much as he loved to hear this from her, it only increased his worry. He leaped free from the bed and went to her side.

"Ariadne!" He stood her up and shook her gently. She seemed somewhat annoyed of having to leave the warm comforts of her bed.

"Try and remember. Where are we right now?" He asked

"In a hotel." She answered robotic like.

"In what city? How did we get here?" He asked leaning down to meet her eyes. He had to keep her focused. Had to keep her mind planted in reality. He couldn't risk losing her to the dream. Couldn't lose her the way Cobb had lost Mal. Her mind looked confused. She was trying to remember.

"I made this city up." She said finally. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How did you make this city up?" He asked her. Leading her. Leading her to the right answers. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She said. He saw a look of panic in her eyes.

"Where's your totem?" He asked her. Rubbing her arms with his hands. Comforting her the best he knew.

"My jacket." She pointed to the closet.

"Go and get it." He ordered her. She nodded and numbly went to retrieve the shinny gold bishop. She pulled it free from a small inner pocket in her jacket and looked at it confused.

"Wait... this isn't mine." She said looking at it. She placed it on the table and knocked it over.

"It was in you pocket, it has to be yours." He told her. A rush of gentle relief flooding over him. She was coming back.

"It doesn't feel right." She told him looking up and out the window at the rain.

"Tell me why it doesn't feel right." he said calmly. Needing her to come to the conclusion on her own power. "What dose it _mean_ when a totem doesn't work right?" She looked like her mind was working hard. As if she were solving a very complex math problem in her head.

"It means I'm still dreaming." She concluded. He nodded.

"Now," He redirected "Who is Yuseff? Who's Cobb?"

"Yuseff?" She repeated. He mind slowly working. "He... He's a chemist." He went to her, holding her small waist between his big hands. "Yuseff is the dreamer?" She asked hoping he would help her with the answers. He nodded at her but gave her no more clues. She would never believe this world was not real unless she convinced herself of it.

"Who is Cobb? You remember Cobb?" He asked. His voice was gentle. Like it had been when he first taught her the dream world. She nodded.

"He'll be alright." She said simply. "He won't lose himself." Her voice seemed childlike again.

"Ariadne!" He said sharply. Not allowing her to drift off in the dream again. "Tell me right now. How did you meet Dom Cobb?" His body was lowered to meet her eye level. He placed his large hands around her face to keep her gaze focused on him.

"Miles introduced us." She said coldly. Responding to his harsh tone. "Then we were in a Cafe." He nodded.  
>"How did you meet me?" He asked then. Her face relaxed and a smile broke out. Her small delicate little hands covering his.<p>

"In that warehouse." She said softly. "Then I came back, and you showed me how to dream."

For hours they had to do this. Arthur asking the most basic of questions. He repeated questions about the mission. About Cobb and Saito. About the rules of the dream. Finally, Ariadne came back to him.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her forehead. He sighed. She had asked that so many times already. "I feel so confused." She looked out the window. "Were still dreaming?"

"Look at your totem." he ordered her. "You tell me." The bishop had never left her hand. She looked at it. Her brow wrinkling.  
>"I'm still dreaming." She concluded. "What's wrong with me?" She asked.<p>

This was the right question.

"You've never been down in a dream to long." he told her. "Your confusing reality for the dream." She looked disgusted with herself.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." He said gently. "Your just not used to the dreaming world yet. It takes years of practice. We spent a lot of time here. It's natural that you might get lost."

"What must it be like for Cobb and Saito in Limbo?" She mused sadly.

"Cobb has experience." Arthur said. "He was in Limbo before. Hopefully he can bring Saito out." He comforted her. She nodded. "Now, tell me what you remember about the mission." He asked. He was sure she was back to her old self by now. He mind seemed to be working just as sharply as before.

She explained about Robert Fischer, the van, the hotel, the mountain, Limbo. She looked up at him then.

"How long have we been on this level?" She asked

"Over five days now." He told her. "But don't worry, I think the dream will collapse soon." He stood and looked out the window.

"We need to try and find the others." he said.

As much as he hated the idea of leaving the safety of the hotel room, Arthur knew they had little choice. If the dream was going to collapse soon, they need to make certain that inception actually took place. That everyone was still together, and that they would all wake up knowing all details of the dream. They could afford no surprises.

The plan for all extractions were the same. If at all possible, meet up at a specially designed safe house when the mission was complete. It was safer to separate to throw off projections, but when a dream started to collapse, they needed to re-group.

Arthur guided Ariadne down the stairs to the lobby.

"We can't go out in this." Ariadne said looking at the sheets of rain falling out of the gray sky.

"We can take a car." He told her lightly. From a parking garage off of the hotel, Arthur made quick work of opening a locked SUV and hot wiring it.

"Impressive." Ariadne said with a laugh. He smiled at her.

The large vehicle felt safer in the rain soaked streets.

"Arthur?" She asked as he cut across the streets.

"Yes?" His attention focused on maneuvering though the dangerous traffic.

"Did we... Did we have sex?" She asked. He almost took his eyes of the road as he was taken aback by this question. Did she forget all of it? Did she regret it?

"Um... Yes we did." He said not able to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

Once he was down a less busy street, he cast a quick glance at her. She was sitting in the passenger side, her hands in her lap. Looking lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him surprised.

"Yes of course." She told him.

"Did you forget... about us?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I was just trying to make sure." She told him. He said nothing at this. Not sure of what he could say.

They reached the safe house after less then an hour's drive. It was a spartan warehouse down very deserted streets. Arthur like it. He could easily see if projections were closing in. They had no buildings to hide behind. He pulled the SUV close to the front entrance and was about to get out when the ground started to shake. It was a violent tremor. Arthur took her hand and they remained inside the cab.

"What happening?" Ariadne asked. Her voice filled with worry.

"Dream is collapsing." He whispered.

Inside the warehouse they found Yuseff. Ariadne ran to the Chemist as soon as she saw he was bleeding.

"Arthur, the first aide kit." She ordered. The Point Man kept pace with the Architect as she sat down next to the wounded Chemist.

"What happened?" He asked Yuseff as he fished out the medical supplies from the bag.

"Projections!" Yuseff whined as Ariadne peeled off his soaking wet jacket. "There closing in."

"Dream is collapsing." Arthur told him.

"He's been shot." Ariadne pronounced. "I can't get it out." She added looking at the deep wound. Yuseff winced away from her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"How soon do you think the dream will collapse?" Arthur asked Yuseff. The Chemist shook his head.

"Tremors have just started. I'm not sure. Maybe a few hours. Maybe a day." Yuseff said as Ariadne started to clean the wound. He was looking very pale from the blood loss.

"Have you spoken with Eames?" Arthur asked. The Chemist shook his head.

"Well he knows to come here right?" Ariadne asked looking up from her work. Arthur nodded. Another tremor shook the ground. Arthur found himself crouching next to Ariadne as debris from the warehouse fell off of shelves. The old lighting from the ceiling swung lazily back and forth.

"We can't stay here." Yuseff said looking around the warehouse.

"We have to wait for Eames." Arthur said authoritatively. "Fix him up as best you can. I'm going to check the perimeter." He whispered to Ariadne. She nodded.

The warehouse was a simple design. Plenty of places for them to hide inside, few places for projections to take cover outside. Again, Arthur had to admire the Architect's work. On a purely professional level, she was the best he had ever worked with. On a personal level, things were much more complicated. He had always been the professional type. He wasn't the type to look for romance among Team members.

He could barely see past the driving rain. He almost didn't see a pair of headlights cut across the darkening parking lot. A large luxury sedan parked quickly and Eames scurried out.

It was nightfall again. The power in the warehouse had been knocked out by the continues rain and tremors. The Team had found candles and had them lit to chase away the darkness. They were gathered around the fire like primitives.

"A bit spooky." Eames said with a smile as he looked around the flickering shadows. He had spent the late afternoon explaining about Fischer's reaction to the inception. That it did appear to have taken. Fischer had apparently talked of nothing else but deconstructing his Father's empire.

Ariadne somberly told the group about Cobb and Saito.

"Saito knew what he was getting into." Eames said.

"_We_ didn't know what we were getting into." Arthur said. "Cobb should have told us about the compound. About the risk of Limbo."

"I think if he would have told us, we wouldn't have gone." Eames said shrugging off his coat.

"Cobb will bring Saito out." Ariadne interjected.

Yuseff was looking much better under the Architect's care. Another light tremor shook the warehouse and caused everyone to tense up. Arthur couldn't help but lean into her as more crashing could be heard deep in the shadows. Eames was giving them a knowing little smile.

"So how did you two fair?" The Forger asked. Arthur cast him another disgruntled look as he rose to his feet. Off once more to the job of lookout.

It was night now. Arthur was in no mood to sleep. Eames and Yuseff had stayed close to the candle light. Like children afraid of the dark.

Arthur was staked out at the point of ingress. His thoughts only of what had happened over the past few days. They had been blissful, and troubling.

"After this is over, after Cobb and Saito wake up, do you think we could ever work together again?" Ariadne's voice came out of the darkness. He turned to see her. She appeared out of the shadows looking very tired from the days exertions.

"I don't know." He told her softly. She came to sit next to him and they both looked out at the driving rain.  
>"How can you see through all this?" She asked.<p>

"I can't." He said with a light smile. He could never maintain any anger when she was around. A tremor shook the building again. It was natural for Arthur to take her into his arms. To protect her from anything falling in the warehouse. After the tremors stopped. She stayed in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?" He whispered.

"For saying I wouldn't see you again." She confessed. "For being so closed off. You don't deserve that." He sighed.  
>"No reason to apologize." He told her. His fingers running though her hair. He kissed the top of her head.<br>"I meant what I said before." She said softly. He stared out at the rain.  
>"What?" He asked.<p>

"I _do_ love you." She answered.

He said nothing to this. Only held her more closely.


	7. Day 6 wake up call

Day 6/ wake up call

All night long the tremors persisted. Becoming more and more violent.

"Any time now, Boys." Eames said after each one. They were all anxious to wake up. The horrible rain was enough to drive all of them mad with its roaring noise. The intense feeling of being trapped was over powering.

Arthur had stayed on look out all night. Never seeing a breath of a projection. Ariadne had returned to the others in an attempt to sleep and look after Yuseff. The Chemist complained loudly about the rain, his gun shot wound, Cobb and 'this blasted dream'.

Arthur could not explain why he was so cold to Ariadne last night. She had told him exactly what he wanted to hear. Yet, he did not say it back. He wasn't even sure why not.

He loved her. He knew that as sure as he knew his own name. But in the waking world... would their feeling remain the same? In the dream they were sheltered. Away from the others. Away from real life. They could be lost for days in each others arms. In each others bodies. It had been a metaphorical dream, but now it was literally time to wake up.

She would fly back to Paris as soon as they landed. Assuming Cobb and Saito woke up, they would scatter in the wind.

If Cobb and Saito remained in their "sleep" then the Point Man would take the Architect with him. Arthur laid out a casual plan for the two of them on the run. He knew several safe havens. They could hide out for a few months. He could return her to Paris and keep a look out on her till he was sure they were no longer being watched. A half smiled teased at his mouth at the hope they could be together this way. On the run, only each other.

He heard it. Although with difficulty because of the rain. Music. The lazy drawl of horns, the singing. Becoming distorted as the time in the dream moved so much slower. It was almost lost in the pounding noise of the rain.

A violent tremor shook the ground beneath them as the windows in the warehouse burst from the stress. Arthur heard shouts coming from the Team and ran towards them.

"I think it's happening!" Ariadne shouted when he saw them. She and Eames were trying to get Yuseff on his feet. The Point Man helped the Forger to stand the Chemist up.

"Anything we need to know about waking up?" Arthur shouted over the intense shaking. The Chemist winced in pain and shook his head.

"Just stay calm and remember to breath." He said.

The tremors shook the warehouse fit to rip it apart. Lighting crashed dangerously on the floor as they remained in the dream. Glass was everywhere. Arthur took Ariadne in his arms and whispered

"_Breath_." as he could feel his body back on the plane. He could hear the noise of the plane's engines as the sound of the rain faded away.

The Point Man was the first one to be kicked out of the dream. He calmly opened his eyes and saw the bright, clean, first class cabin. He was immediately on his feet. He had only seconds. Everyone else was still asleep. He assisted the attendant in unhooking the rest of the Team. They were all stirring awake. They would remain in the collapsing dream only a few more seconds.

Eames stirred out of the dream next. His relaxed face casually opening his eyes as if nothing more ordinary then he had fallen asleep had happened. Ariadne was slouched in her seat. Her face pink from slumber. Saito was still asleep, he was stretched out lazily in his reclined chair. Cobb was still out, Fischer was stirring awake.

Arthur chanced a quick look at Yuseff as the Chemist woke up. He nodded at the Point Man that silently told him he was alright. Arthur was almost to his seat when he saw large brown eyes. Ariadne had just woken up. Her body still relaxed in her seat. Arthur gave her a quick reassuring smile before gracefully landing in his own seat.

He noticed it then. Cobb coming awake. The Extractor's eyes rolled open. Looking in wonder at the plane and it's occupants. The attendant was asking the Extractor about a hot towel and paper work. Cobb took the declaration form numbly and looked at each of his Team. Seeing them for the first time in only God knows how long.

'He made it out.' Arthur thought. He leaned over his seat and caught the Extractor's eye. He tried to hide a smile from his face. To be neutral. To be strangers on a plane. He couldn't help but be glad Ariadne had been right. For better or worse, everyone was awake.

The true test came next. Would Saito's influence be enough? Could he really deliver? Arthur had always doubted it. Had told Cobb that it was not worth the risk. But the lure of being home with his children was to much for the Extractor. As if Saito had dangled something shinny in front of him, Cobb could only focus on the reward.

Eames and Ariadne stayed close to Cobb as they went though customs. Arthur went through first along with Saito and Yuseff. He kept a careful eye on the Mark as well as the rest of the Team. Watching them intently as they each passed the test of security and made their way to the baggage carousel. It seemed like it took Cobb forever to go through.

Arthur found himself trying to look purposeful. He took a baggage trolly for his and Ariadne's things.

Why did it always seem he carried more luggage then anyone else? Strange.

Cobb walked past all of them His gate was happy but careful. As if he was afraid of shattering reality like a dream. Arthur caught his eye and gave him a smile, everyone else, ignored the Extractor.

Arthur garbed his well traveled luggage. Noting with slight irritation the scuffing on one of his bags. He spotted Ariadne's fashionable white jacket in the wash of dark clothing of the other passengers. She was trying to claim her solitary little carry all. Her petite frame made it hard to push past the other travelers to get it. Arthur maneuvered close to her and gracefully grabbed her leather bag for her. She looked up in surprise. A blush heating her face as he loaded it onto the trolly next to his.

She looked around the baggage claim area. Cobb was long gone as was Saito and Yuseff. Only Eames had remained. Keeping a careful eye on Fischer. The Young Businessman looked lost in his own thoughts. Fischer met up with his driver as Eames silently slipped away from the rest of the Team.

The Point Man had been so busy looking at the Forger, looking at the Mark, he almost didn't see the Architect take her bag and slip away. Her white coat vanishing in the crowd. He abandoned his baggage cart and took his luggage in hand. Trying to keep up with her.

'Why is she always running off?' He thought bitterly. He tried to keep up with her. A mob of French tourists slowed him down. She was taking that flight to Paris. She was wasting no time in leaving him. Without one word.

"Sir!" Came a harsh authoritative tone. Arthur turned to see a security guard at the French airline.

"Boarding pass please." He said. Arthur sighed. He shook his head and allowed the guard to show him out of the terminal.

Arthur stumbled out of the airport feeling dazed. She was gone. Most likely up in the air already. A line of available cabs was waiting and he quickly hailed one. Arthur made plans to stay in L.A. only a few nights. The cab took him to an upscale hotel. He checked in under an assumed name and went to his room.

It felt strange to be in a hotel room alone suddenly. He had enjoyed a honeymoon of sorts with Ariadne. Constantly having her for company had been wonderful. Despite all the dangers and fear for Cobb and Saito, he had enjoyed the experience. Suddenly, he was without her. Without the feel of her skin, the power of her touch. It felt like he was going through a withdrawal from a drug.

A few days later, he caught a flight back to New York. Cobb had phoned. Arthur's payment had been wired to his usual Swiss account. Cobb seemed happy. As if he had been released from some kind of horrible spell.

Arthur had spent the past few days cloistered in his hotel room. He neglected shaving and showering. Contenting himself with room service and watching adult movies. He had manged to clean himself up before check out time. He looked his normal self. Only someone who knew him well would notice the dark circles under his eyes.

He had thought about calling Ariadne in Paris. He had her contact number, but he talked himself out of it. She knew how to reach him. He had made sure she memorized all the Team's contact numbers. If she wanted to talk, he was there. Like a teenager, he constantly checked his phone for her calls. But nothing ever appeared.

His plane landed in New York.

It was raining.


	8. Paris

Paris

**Paris, France. A month later...**

Ariadne was sitting with her friends at a small cafe near the college. Exam results were back. She would be graduating in a week with honors. Miles had been very proud of her. The older gentleman had asked her nothing about Cobb or the inception. Ariadne had tried to put the experience behind her.

"So what will it be?" Asked Jon. "New York, London or Paris?" Her friends Sadie and Jon had gone through school with her the entire time she was in Paris. They had been her best friends. Sadie, a tall, leggy, platinum haired woman. She flaunted to much make up and_ far_ to interesting clothes. Even by Paris standards.

She normally would never have hung out with someone as audacious as Sadie but they had been paired together as roommates their first year and stayed friends. Jon, the obviously gay male friend who was the characteristic best girl friend she ever had. Ariadne and Jon had shared a lot of art classes and he now taught art as well as dance and Yoga.

She had told her friends nothing about Arthur and her work the Team. Had not even mentioned their names.

The trio was celebrating. Ariadne had received three very enticing job offers. New York, London or Paris.

"I think I may just stay here in Paris." She shrugged. Jon looked at her disdainfully.

"Why not London?" He said "I would kill to live in London."

"You guys are staying in Paris." She concluded. "My apartment is in Paris. City has everything. No reason to move. Sadie lit up another foul smelling perfumed cigarette. Her chain smoking had gotten much worse over exams.

"This isn't like you, not to explore a new world." She commented. Her heavy black eye liner and fake lashes made her lids seem half closed. Ariadne gave her a sad little nod. She didn't want to leave Paris. She loved this city. It had always been a perfect fit for her. The money from the Fischer inception had been enough to buy her apartment and then some.

Arthur had not called. Not even once. Cobb, and even Eames had phoned her. The Extractor letting her know about Fischer starting to sell off his father's company. Wanting to make sure she was alright. Eames had called to pester. He had even asked if she wanted to go out for coffee when he was due in Paris next week. She had told him that would be nice.

The Forger had mentioned something about a job Cobb was planning. Apparently, the Extractor's promise of Fischer being his last job was impossible to keep. She was looking forward to seeing them again. She wondered constantly if she would see the Point Man once more.

"So who is he?" Jon asked. Ariadne looked up. It was as if her friend had read her mind.

"Who?" She asked innocently

"The bloke you have been sulking about for a month now." Sadie said with a cat like smile. Her long cigarette perched nimbly between her fingers. A blue plume of smoke emitting its long tip. The Architect could never hide anything from them. She smiled and shrugged. Hugging her chest. She almost felt ready to cry.

"Remember that work placement I told you about? With the Americans?" She started. They listened carefully. She had their attention.

"I wasn't looking for it to happen, but I met this guy on the job. He was... very nice. Polite. Great dresser." Jon sat up at this. Wanting to hear more about her mystery man. She shook her head.

"We really hit it off. I thought he really liked me. But..." She let her sentence fall away.

"Did he brake your heart?" Sadie asked. Her dark lined eyes growing bright. "How wonderful!" She cried.

It was not an insult. Sadie, craved the highs and lows of love. She was a classic drama queen. She thought a woman being stalked by and ex-lover was terribly romantic. That having your heart broken was a great thing indeed. A real accomplishment to have loved someone so much that it could hurt you.

"No, he didn't break my heart." Ariadne assured them. "Just wounded it." She added dryly.

She sighed as they waited for her to continue.

"We spent a week together, alone. It was really nice. I told him that I loved him, he didn't say it back." She admitted. "I asked him if we would ever work together again, he said he wasn't sure. He never called." Sadie's hand went to her chest. As if she were watching a particularly tearful romantic movie.

"I'm so sorry." Jon said taking her hand in his.

"Was he a good lover?" Sadie asked earnestly. Ariadne had to smile.

"Yes." She admitted with a deep blush. "He... was very good."

"Then _stay_ with that memory." Sadie advised. "Remember how it _was_ with him. Not how it ended. Forgive him the crime of not being a perfect man. Focus on the time you had with him."

Ariadne had to smile. It was sound advice from someone who knew about such things. Sadie was always breaking hearts and having her heart broken. It was a hobby for her. Like needle point or karate.

She would focus on the memories of their time in the dream.

Coming back to Paris, suddenly being without him, felt empty. Her body _craved_ him. As if their intense sexual relationship had made her addicted. She had started to frequently masturbate like he wanted her to. How he had showed her. Memories of his hands on her. Her body responding. Needing him, his touch. Her bed, to empty. She thought of almost nothing else at times.

"Not that easy." Ariadne sighed. "I've been given the chance to work with them again. I would take it in a heartbeat, the money is good and it's really interesting work. But..."

"You don't want to see him again." Sadie finished. Ariadne nodded. Her long legged friend put out her cigarette and lit another one.

"I'll go with you and pretend to be your boyfriend." Jon volunteered. Sadie snorted.

"Love, you couldn't act strait for the world." She teased.

"Yes I can!" Jon wailed looking on the verge of tears. Sadie shook her head.  
>"Take the job." She ordered. "You haven't done anything wrong. Why should you be the one to retreat? If he want's to pick things up where the two of you left off, tell him how hurt you were when you told him that you loved him and he didn't feel the same way. Remember, your the woman, you have all the power in a relationship." Sade outlined her crotch with her hands as she held her cigarette in her lips. Jon and Ariadne snorted back laughter.<p>

"Well, since your staying in Paris." Jon said recovering himself. "We have a graduation present." He pointed at a bike chained next to their table. Ariadne's eyes lit up at seeing it.

"Since you last one got stolen." Sadie chimed in snubbing out her cigarette and deftly lighting another one.

"Oh my God, you guys!" The Architect cried in delight. She went to her newest possession. It was a very handsome thing. A bright red with white walled tires. Heavy and classically built. Complete with a bell and wire basket. "Oh! I love it." Ariadne sighed.

Jon had stood up to receive a warm hug from her. Sadie waved off the Architect's advance of affection. Not wanting to wrinkle her bold taste in clothes.

From a solitary location, Arthur sat and watched them. He was unseen by the friends in the mass of tourists. He pretended to read a newspaper but his French was simply awful. He didn't care about the news anyway. He had made a quick trip to Paris only to see her.

He missed her terribly, and just wanted to let his eyes rest on her for a moment. To make sure it had not all been a dream. That alone was worth a ten hour flight. She looked... happy. Comfortable with what he assumed to be her classmates. They were all the same age. A tall woman with bleach blond hair. Looking for all the world like Sid's Nancy. A good looking young man who held Ariadne's hand far to much for his taste.

They talked for a long time in that cafe. A great French past time, wasting the day over coffee and friends. They pointed to a red bicycle and Ariadne had exclaimed over it. It must be a gift. She had stood up and hugged the young man affectionately.

A deep monster of jealously roused up in Arthur's belly at seeing them. Almost fit to make him sick. After another hour of talking, Ariadne and the young man waved the tall blond girl goodbye. The couple talked a little while longer, then the young man and the Architect got on their respective bikes and lazily rode away. Arthur had to smile at her. She was getting used to ridding her new bike. Her face warm and happy. The simple childlike thrill of ridding.

He had a hard time following them, but knew they would end up at her apartment.

'She was taking that guy home with her?' He thought with disgust. Had she forgotten him that easily? She seemed so happy. He heard the couple laughing and the young man joking.

She lived in a very quite yet trendy neighborhood. Nice trees and very little traffic on the street. A corner market, used book store and flower stands. And of course a tiny little cafe nearby. The neighborhood was very Persian.

His instincts had been right. The young man and the Architect were escaping into her building. Up to her place. He felt a wave of nausea as he thought about her with the handsome young man. Younger then him. Most likely better in bed. Her body being unclothed by him. He blinked back those thoughts and turned to go. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore.

**I love bike ridding. I loved the fact that in Paris, people ride bikes a lot. That it showed in the movie. It's more of a transportation. Here in Texas USA, people treat bicycling more like a sport then a leisure activity or a way to explore your city. They all want to be like Lance Armstrong. **

** I also always make Arthur terrible at French. I think this is very funny since Joseph Gordon-Levitt is very good at speaking French and a confirmed Francophile.**

** To all my reviewers... I love you guys but calm down! There will be A&A lovin' very soon. Unless I'm just teasing you. (kisses)**


	9. Hello Mr Eames

Hello Mr. Eames.

A few days later, Eames sat in a small cafe near the Architect's neighborhood. He had his eye on a tall blond woman with heavy eye make-up and over the top fashion. He found her fascinating. The type of woman who would callously abuse him and make him love it.

He was drawn to her. Knowing full well this was not a good woman. She held an unlit cigarette loosely in her mouth as she fumbled in her bag for a light. He reached into his breast pocket to pull out a vintage lighter and snapped open a flame. She looked up at him surprise. Her large fake eye lashes spotted with glitter.

She leaned forward to ignite her cigarette as he appraised her long neck and longer body.

"Merci." She called in a hearty French accent.

"Always happy to help a lady in distress." The Forger said. Sadie smiled. Analyzing him.

"My name is Sadie, and_ I_ am no _lady_." She teased in her thick accent.

"My name is Eames, and I'm no gentleman." Eames countered.

It was with great distress he saw Arthur come into the Cafe. The Forger and Point Man had made plans to meet up for drinks that evening. Arthur had somehow surfaced in Paris although he would not admit why. Eames had asked him if had seen Ariadne, but soon realized Arthur wasn't willing to comment on the Architect.

The Forger knew something had happened to them in the dream. They had spent the entire time there alone together. Eames looked at the leggy blond woman.  
>"Can we meet up for drinks later?" He asked casually. "My friend has just walked in. He's having lady troubles." He flicked out his business card. She took it and breathed out a spicy intoxicating cloud of blue smoke. He was reminded of a dragon lady.<p>

"Lucky him." Sadie said rubbing his card over her lips seductively.

"So... can we meet for drinks later?" He asked imploringly.

"I don't know, can we?" She teased mercilessly. Eames suddenly felt his manhood jump up and tighten as this woman toyed with him. He smiled wistfully as he watched her walk away. How he hated Arthur at this moment.

"Tell me about it, Mate." Eames said as he and Arthur sat down over drinks. The Point Man looked awful. Like he hadn't slept in days.

"Did Cobb call you about the Roland extraction?" Arthur asked. Eames nodded.

"Sounds profitable. Although difficult." Eames admitted.

"Do you think Cobb will bring Ariadne back in?"

"Don't know. Cobb could always design it himself. He used to be an damn good architect once." Eames said casually. As though it didn't matter to him one way or the other.

"Not as good as she is." Arthur offered.

"Well, I know he offered her the job. Not sure if she'll take it or not."

"Have you talked to her?" Arthur asked. Eames nodded and said nothing.  
>"Why haven't you called her?" The Forger asked finally. Arthur looked up. A deep scowl on his face. Eames shrugged. "Why you came to Paris right? To see her?" Arthur remained silent. The Forger took a long drink and looked at the darkening sky. Paris was such a beautiful city. The city of lovers. Shame he had to be here with Arthur.<p>

"While we were in the dream... after the van..." Arthur started to say but couldn't finish. Eames smothered a light laugh.  
>"You don't have to explain it to me, Darling." He said with a knowing smile. "I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at her. Like a googly eyed school boy." The Point Man looked out at the people coming and going.<p>

"Did you sleep with her?" Eames asked boldly. Arthur said nothing. Confirming the Forger's suspicions. "Now, why don't you go to her?"

"I can't." Arthur said

"Why not?"

"It's... it's broken." Arthur admitted.  
>"Then fix it." Eames said simply. "Go to her, tell her you were wrong and that your sorry. Women love that."<p>

"Not that easy."

"Course it is." Eames smiled. "Isn't she worth it?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her your sorry and you love her. Take her to bed and make love to her all night." Eames told him. As if it was that easy.

"It's not all my fault you know." Arthur said defensively.

"So?" Eames laughed. "Apologize anyway. If you want her back, truly want her back, apologize. Tell her how much you miss her, love her."

"She has a boyfriend." Arthur said.  
>"Did she tell you that?"<p>

"No."  
>"Then he's not important." Eames said, sure of himself. A slight ding went off in his breast pocket. The Forger casually pulled out his cell phone and looked at the text message.<p>

"Les Deux Magots, 9 o'clock. Do not be late. Sadie." Eames jumped to attention and almost spilled his drink.

"Sorry Darling, I have to go." The Forger explained. "I have to meet a lovely lady for drinks and make passionate love to her." Arthur looked confused as Eames laid down some money and beat a hasty and excited exit.

In her cozy little apartment, Ariadne was unpacking. It had been a wonderful few days. Perfect weather. Good exams scores. The wonderful present of the bike. A nice time with her friends.

Jon was in his room listening to his vintage record collection. It reminded her of the 'wake up' music Arthur had selected. The soft scratches and echos of the singers made her feel like she was in a Paris from 60 years ago.

She had a second bedroom in her new home and offered it to Jon at a very reasonable rent. It was nice to have the company. She was finding a gay man could be a wonderful roommate. He was clean and considerate. He did most of the cooking and dishes. He was out by 10 o'clock when Sadie, her former roommate, would just be starting up her night.

The vintage princess style phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Ariadne called out over the music. She doubted Jon could even hear. It was Sadie on the other end of the line.

"Hello Love." She called lazily over the noise of a busy cafe.

"How are you?" Ariadne cooed back. Feeling happy at her friend calling her.

"Have you heard anything form the heart breaker yet?" She asked.

"No." Ariadne said sadly "But that's okay."

"Sure right it is." Sadie said "I just met the most _interesting_ man today. He's meeting me here for drinks. I'm going to make him suffer like no other." said boasted.

"Do you really need to make him suffer?" Ariadne teased.

"Course I do. Men love it when a woman makes them suffer." Sadie proclaimed.

Ariadne had to laugh. Sadie had more experience with men then she could ever have. All the men she had ever associated with had fallen wildly in love with the leggy blond. They had all been bewitched by her hot blooded nature and quick wit. The Architect had no doubt this new guy would fall fast and hard. That Sadie would abuse him soundly and leaving him wanting more.  
>"Well, don't stay out to late." Ariadne warned. "You have your reputation to think of."<p>

"Oh yes, I certainly do." Sadie said in mock fear before hanging up.

Ariadne returned the phone to it's cradle and smiled. A soft breeze lifted the curtains from her window. Jon's music was playing. She relaxed and enjoyed the simple joy of it. A knock on her door broke the enchantment.

"I'll get it!" She yelled at Jon's room doubting if he could hear her again. She maneuvered past the bikes parked in the tiny hall and without looking out the peephole she opened the door.

Arthur stood there.


	10. Not to Late

Not to late

"What are you doing here?" Ariadne found herself asking. She was shocked to see him. He looked disheveled. Nothing at all the neat fastidious man she remembered.

"I wanted to see you." He said softly. He stood out in the hall. Waiting for her to let him in.

"Well are you _sure_?" She asked heat coming to her cheeks. Arthur looked down at his shoes.

"May I come in?" He asked politely. She sighed and stood aside letting him in.

Arthur looked around her apartment. It was lovely. Simple and small. She had adorned her walls with unframed canvases of brightly colored art work.

"Those are nice." The Point Man said nodding to the paintings.

"Jon painted those. He's an artist." She told him. Arthur nodded. So the young man had a name. And he was an _artist_ no less. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to say, I'm sorry." He said with difficulty. "Down in the dream. You said those wonderful things to me. I didn't say it back." He searched for the right words. "Just because I didn't say it, doesn't mean I don't-" His speech was interrupted by the young man, the _artist_, emerging from a nearby bedroom. Vintage French music was playing loudly.

"Who's at the door?" The young man called to Ariadne. He noticed the Point Man and looked surprised.

"Jon, this is Arthur." Ariadne said introducing them. "Arthur is one of the men I worked with last month." She explained to him.

"Ohhh." Jon said. His 'oh' almost musical. Telling Arthur that the young _artist_ knew all about him. "Well, I'm Jon. I'm her boyfriend. Were madly in love and have sexual intercourse very often." Arthur didn't see Ariadne roll her eyes and cover her face in her hands.

The Point Man hated this young man. This _artist_. His good looks, his youth, his closeness with Ariadne.

"Um Jon, we have to talk about work can you give us some privacy?" Ariadne said a little embarrassed.

"Sure thing Baby Cakes." Jon said. Her boyfriend turned gracefully out of the room and vanished into the bedroom.

"Your boyfriend seems nice." Arthur finally said. Ariadne laughed. He looked at her in surprise.  
>"Jon is gay." She assured him. "Very gay. He has a boyfriend named Steven." A wide smile on her face.<p>

"Oh." Arthur breathed out. Relief flooding over him. He had to laugh at his own mistake. "Thank God." He said with a sigh.  
>"You were saying?" She asked. Her face becoming serious again. Back in the hot seat again, Arthur collected is breath.<p>

"Just... Just because I didn't say it, doesn't mean I don't love you." He admitted. He looked up at her. Hoping that she would run into his arms. That it would be as simple as Eames had suggested. That he would apologize, admit he was wrong, and take her to bed.

Things rarely work out that easy.

"Are you just hear for one last fling?" She asked. Her arms folding across her chest.

"No." he said horrified. "Not at all."

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"Why didn't _you _call _me_?" He accused back at her. "Why did you leave me at L.A.X without saying a word? Not even a goodbye." he felt anger rising up in him.

"I didn't say _goodbye_ because I knew you never wanted to see me again! I asked if we would work together and you said 'I don't know' what kind of thing is that to say? Do you do this often? Make a conquest out of your Team members?" She accused. Hot tears springing to her eyes. The Point Man looked hurt at her accusations. "Was... was that all I was to you? A way to keep busy for a week?"

"You know that's not true!" He barked back at her. She took a step away from him. Her eyes looking frightened. He slowed his breathing.  
>"I'm sorry." he said, his voice quickly returning to normal. He put up a hand to her, trying to reach for her. She remained well away from him.<p>

"I don't do... what we did with just _anyone_. Never with team members. This is new to me. I... I don't put my heart out there for just a fling." He said.

Perhaps that was the right thing to say. Ariadne's face softened slightly. He trudged ahead. Not wanting to lose the momentum.

"I've missed you." He admitted hoarsely. His arms opening up to her. "I've missed being with you. I've been wanting to call you, but I was afraid you didn't want to talk to me." He could only be honest now. The gravity of what he could lose was to real. "Ariadne, I love you. I love how brave and smart you are. I love how well we work together." He stopped and had to fight back his emotions. "I love the way you bite your lower lip. I love your laugh, I love being with you, arguing with you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. Please... Please can we just..." He lost his words suddenly. Unable to finish.

He looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was in his arms then. Her mouth to his. Her breath and her tears mixing with his own.

He _did_ take her to bed that night. They had stayed up late, lost in conversation. They talked about their childhood, their schooling. Their plans for the future. Things they would have talked about before if not for the dangers they had found in the dream.

It was blissful to sleep in the same bed with him again. Like a return to normalcy. To feel her little feet making contact with his. His strong arms around her body. They neglected any lovemaking that night. They were content with gentle kissing and holding.

They had become lovers before they had become friends. Not the best way to start a relationship, but one they both wanted to correct.

Dawn broke into a bright morning. Ariadne stretched in her bed.

Arthur was gone.

She sat up suddenly, feeling a wave of anger and hurt come crashing over her body. She looked around her tiny little room. It housed only her dresser and reading chair. A small closet. No place for him to hide. She heard the front door shut from the living room and roused herself out of bed. Arthur stood in the kitchen, fresh flowers in one hand, a grocery bag in the other.  
>"You ruined the surprise." He said with a smile. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed."<p>

"Did Jon let you in?" She asked bewildered. Her nightclothes and hair a mess. He thought she looked beautiful.

"No, he's gone already. I took your keys from the hook." He said pointing at the fashionable vintage key house. "Hope you don't mind." He added. She smiled at him as she helped him unload the groceries.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she helped him bring down cooking utensils from the cabinets.

"No problem, Baby Cakes." He teased. She giggled as he heated grease to fry eggs in.

The Point Man was an excellent cook. She was not used to eating heavy foods at the start of the day, but enjoyed a nice sit down meal with him. With the fresh flowers at the table's center, it almost felt like a date. They talked about Cobb and Eames. About his plans for future extractions.

"Cobb said he wanted me to come work with the Team again." Ariadne admitted. Arthur nodded.

"You _are_ the best architect we've ever worked with." He admitted. She blushed.

"Do you want me to come back?" She asked.

"Of course I do." He told her. He took her small hands in his large ones, leaned over, and kissed her.

It was while they were doing the dishes, a simple clean up, Ariadne started to demand his attention. She gave him soft little kisses to his neck. Her breath on his neglected body felt wonderful.

"Arthur, come to bed." She whispered.  
>"I thought you wanted to wait a while before..." He said his voice growing huskier with need. She was exciting him. Her mussed hair, her deep eyes, her teeth on her bottom lip.<p>

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear. He couldn't ignore the arousal he felt. He had been to long without her touch. He was missing her to much, to resist her.

**Sorry about having to re-post guys. I had to delete some stuff at the end. **


	11. A&A Lovin'

A&A lovin'

On her small bed, she was under him. Her beautiful body giving itself to him. Her mouth was on his. Her breath sweet and wet. The smell of her bedding. Her soft hair. Her warm skin. He couldn't fight her. Refused to do so. His body responding easily to her. He had missed her to much. The dream was nothing compared to force of reality.

'Reality is enough. Reality is more then enough.' he thought as her hands caressed his neck.

Her hips rose up to meet his own as her legs spread out for him. Though fully clothed, they rocked with the vivid remembrance of their lovemaking. Lovers, who's rhythm was perfectly in sync.

Arthur felt the uncomfortable pain of his arousal as he kept pace with her. He needed to be freed from the harsh confines of his clothing. Needed to be naked with her. Needed to feel her skin on his. He regretfully broke away from her rapture long enough to liberate his body form his clothes and was naked before her. His swollen erection proud. She couldn't hide the blush creeping on her face.

'Still so modest.' He thought as he attacked her clothing. She did not resist him as he easily released her of her simple attire. She tried not to smile, her teeth biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep a smile at bay. He couldn't resist kissing those swollen lips of hers.

"I missed you..." She breathed into his kiss. He almost didn't notice it. Her hands down at her sex. Massaging, playing. He had to smile at that.

"Do you think about me when you do that?" He whispered. His voice ragged.

"Yes." She answered immediately. Her large eyes looking at him, pleadingly.

"Good." He moaned out. Pleased he had an effect on her.

He felt her small hands grasp his manhood. Tentatively giving him a few pumps. His restless desire would not stand for any gentle foreplay. He worked his shaft at the sight of her. Her pale body on lavender scented sheets. Her hands covering her wanting center as she prepared herself for him.

Unsure later how she did it, not caring at the time, she was on top of him. His back resting on her comfortable mattress. She assaulted him. Her mouth on his neck and chest. Her long dark tresses tickling his skin. He knew her destination. Knew all to well what she had planed for him. He did nothing to stop her. Awaiting her welcomed advance.

When she reached his erection her mouth was on him. Her body crouched between his legs as she took him into her lips. Her eyes flicking up to meet his own. He let out a gasp as her sweet lips were filled with his member. She took her time. Her hands covering what her mouth could not. She pulled out lazily only to delve back onto him quickly. Her mouth a tight suction that was almost painful.

He realized he had been holding his breath the entire time. Lost in her actions. Lost in those big eyes that looked back at him. His entire body was tense. She had such control over him. Not just his body at this moment, but always. She released him suddenly. The wetness from her beautiful mouth was still on his erection. The sudden cool air on what was once so warm teased him further. She was on her knees before him. Her small hand slapping lazily at her swollen damp sex. Her face filled with a lust he had never seen before. She looked more beautiful then ever before.

With a quick movement she was reaching across him to her bedside drawer. He was about to ask why, when she came back with a slim wrapper. He didn't object in the slightest when she opened the condom. He helped her to slid it over his shaft as he gave her gentle kisses. He would never do anything to jeopardize her future plans. For now, those plans didn't include a pregnancy. Someday, they might. But not today.

He was about to roll over on top of her when she gently pushed him on to his back again. He watched with growing fascination and arousal as she straddled her legs over him. Cautiously easing her wanting core onto him. The first contact of her, of being inside her tight wetness was like delirium. Far better then her mouth.

She was... perfection. Her inner walls were hot and tight as she carefully allowed gravity to pull her body on to his. The look on her face suggested she might be slightly uncomfortable over his size fully in her body. She held herself up and slowly, slowly, slowly took him in. Her teeth biting her bottom lip the entire time.

When he was inside her as much as she dared, she started her ride. Her small body afraid to take him in to fully. His hands rested on her soft legs as he watched her body. Her perfect taught belly, the simple movements of her breasts as she went up and down. His breathing was coming more harshly as he was lost in her.

Her hands were on her, playing at her sex, and when they were not there, they were on her tender breasts. Pinching and tormenting her nipples. He could take no more. He would not allow this ride to be all about _her_.

A sudden rush of exhilaration came over him. He sat up, with her still impaled on his shaft, and met her lips eagerly. His own hips rocking her savagely. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his back as he bucked angrily against her soft, tender opening. The contact of her bare chest on his, this skin on skin was electric and addictive. He never wanted to be without her touch again.

A deep well of wetness was present at their joining. Her inner passages rocked him with a sudden spasm as her breath caught. She bit her lower lip hard and finally let out a gasp. The thrill of her coming before him was not lost on the Point Man. He rolled her over, under him. He would have her now. Totally and fittingly.

She was incredibly wet. So much so that he slid out of her. She didn't fight him as he spread her legs and entered her again. A deep moan escaped her lips as he dove himself in till he reached the hilt of his erection. She could take no more, he could give no more.

With a deep male pleasure he rode her. Her hot center to wet to thrust in and out. He found himself having to hold her body tightly to him. She screamed with yet another orgasm, her sex clamping tightly around his erection as he fought to grind her harder. His breathing coming hard from the sheer _work_ of it.

With a terrible, lust he ravaged her. His need for her won out over reason. She was gasping, calling his name. This only spurred him on further. He vaguely remembered telling her he loved her, how beautiful she was. He felt himself come. With a bolt like force he powerless stop even if he had wanted to. He would never want to.

His body relaxed then, exhausted. Her body, breathing hard, wrapping her arms around him. He planted gentle kisses on her breasts and lips. He wiped away tears from her eyes as she smiled at him.

There would be time now. Later, they would shower and dress. They would enjoy a lazy afternoon together walking around her neighborhood. Exploring local shops. They would eat a light dinner before returning to bed.

It was later when Arthur heard his wake up music begin to play. Fear like ice water being thrown on him made his body tense next to Ariadne.

'This was all a dream?' He thought hopelessly. He held her body tighter next to him as the oppressive horns sounded out and the singer started her song.

"It's alright." Ariadne whispered. "It's just Jon's record collection." Her voice soothing. Like balm on a burn. His body relaxed. He didn't reach for his loaded die, didn't want to ride any kick into the waking world. He was content, to stay lost in the dream. Forever.

**Epilogue**

A few days later at the warehouse, Arthur and Ariadne had been the first to arrive. They had brought pastries for the Team who would be meeting again for the first time since the Fischer inception. They would discuss a new extraction.

The couple was happy with the time they had spent together. But worried over letting the others know about them. Eames knew of course, but it was not in the Forger's nature to tattle business that wasn't his own. They just wanted the solitary peace of a secret relationship. It was enough, for now.

"Just act natural." Arthur whispered as Cobb and Yuseff came into the warehouse.

"_You_ act natural." Ariadne teased as she finished making coffee.

Cobb was all smiles and talk about his children as he gave her a warm hug. Arthur wondered how he could have ever been jealous of the Extractor and the Architect. It was nothing more then deep friendship. Cobb was grateful to her for keeping him together inside Fischer's dreams. The four of them asked about her school, they made plans to be at her graduation.

Arthur was growing frustrated.

"Where's Eames?" He said gruffly. His old irritation at the Forger returning.

"Here." Came a voice. Eames staggered into the warehouse in a look of total disarray. Long bright red scratches were seared on his face and neck. Dark black cigarette burns dotted his neck and hands. His clothes were the same he had worn the last time Arthur saw him. Almost 3 days ago. They were now wrinkled, dirty and torn.

"My God Eames!" Ariadne cried. "Are you alright?" The Forger nodded.

"Damn French women!" Eames cried. "I don't want to talk about it." He said angrily as he took a seat. "Except to say that if I _ever_ pursue some mad woman again, I want one of you to shoot me."

"Will do." Arthur promised.

"We were all discussing Ariadne's graduation." Cobb said calmly "I think we should have a nice dinner out on the big day."

"That sounds lovely." Eames said, still in a huff.

"I also want you all to meet my classmates." Ariadne said with a happy smile. "Their very good friends of mine. Jon and Sadie"

**~End~**


End file.
